unworthy
by Hela Lokidttir
Summary: Teruhashi has a blank wrist where people usually have their soulmate mark. She assumes she just has not got a soulmate.
1. her wrist

Teruhashi stared at her blank wrist, while others were fawning over their marked wrists.

Normally, when people were born they would have a sentence or more of words and that would be the first thing that their soulmate said to them.

Teruhashi however has always had nothing.

Throughout her life she thought that it was because no one was worthy of her.

She later learned to stop thinking about it and move on with her life, because she could have anyone, she often thought.

People have even offered to leave their soulmates to be with her.

So over the years the thoughts of soulmates slipped her mind and she focused on perfecting her perfect pretty girl persona.

It was not until later in life that she found herself lying in bed with tears glistening in her eyes and hand clutching her blank wrist, that she found herself wishing she has Saiki's first words that he said to her on her wrist.

Saiki looked down at his wrist the words "Saiki, hi. I couldn't help but notice you look sad" and sighed.

He still could not understand why that annoying girl was his soulmate.

When he heard Teruhashi speak those words, he refused to believe that arrogant girl was his soulmate but it was hard to deny facts.

At school Teruhashi found ahe could barely concentrating, her mind was busy fantasising about what it would be like to be Saiki's girlfriend and soulmate.

This was a fantacy becoming more common by the day.

Yumehara picked up on it quickly and every time she noticed that Teruhashi had zoned out she would nudge her until the other girl focused on the lesson again.

Yumehara got curious as to why Teruhashi was always zoning out quickly and decided to talk to her about it.

She managed to bring it up while out at a cafe together.

"hey Kokomi, something has been on your mind for a while now and I was wondering if you would share it with me" Yumehara nervously spoke.

Teruhashi hesitated before answering with "you know about my crush on Saiki?" arfter Yumehara nodded she continued "well I don't have a soulmate mark" she paused at this and looked up to meet the other girl's eyes expecting to see revulsion, only to be surprised to be met with a look of warmth and acceptance.

So she decided to continue "so I fantasise about if me and Saiki were soulmates" Teruhashi confessed.

And to the surprise to the blue haired girl Yumehara squealed and blurted out "how romantic" in a dreamy voice.

Teruhashi was surprised by the other girls reaction, "you aren't disgusted by me?" she said in a soft timid voice.

Yumehara was shocked "No! Of course not! I know other people are freaked out by it but personally, I don't think whether or not a person has a soulmate defines them"

Teruhashi was in shock and she found that tears had crept down her cheeks without her knowledge.

After many, many talks with Yumehara, Teruhashi decided to get closer to Saiki.

This time she did not use the excuse of wanting him to say "oh, wow", instead she just wanted to get to know him better.

At school Saiki was surprised by Teruhashi's sudden flip.

But he was happy to stop having to hear her weird fantasies about him.

Until she started talking to him even more.

The guys at Saiki's school began to notice that Teruhashi has paying more attention to the pink haired boy than to them, and of course grew jealous.

Which ment more attention on Saiki, which ment an annoyed psychic.

Over time Teruhashi began to drop the perfect pretty girl act around Saiki.

Teruhashi was curious as to what was on Saiki's wrist and began to form plans to be able to get a glimpse, but unknown to her Saiki heard every single one of her plans through his telepathy.

So she grew frustrated as all her plans failed, miserably.

When his parents saw Saiki's mood was more annoyed than usual they were concerned.

So Saiki explained the situation with Teruhashi, and unfortunately they found it adorable and romantic.

Which, of course only made Saiki's frustration grow.

When Teruhashi's plans had calmed down, Saiki decided to wear his germanium ring to block his telepathy.

But unfortunately for him it was exactly the wrong day to do it.

While Saiki was changing for physical education, the room seemed weird.

Just as he just got his school shirt off a group of Teruhashi's fanboys came out of nowhere and ripped off his cuff, they took a picture of the inside of his wrist and ran away before Saiki could react.

But when he finally realised what just happened all he could think was "crap".

When Teruhashi received the picture she was overwhelmed.

The words were the first words she had said to Saiki she realised with a beaming smile on her face.

But then she felt guilty, he had not told her, she had to force it from him.

She began to regret her actions, she had assumed that there was no chance of someone that did not want to be with her.

But since he had her words and did not tell her did that not suggest that he did not want to be with her.

After she quietly apologised, Teruhashi began to avoid Saiki.

And soon enough he was the only thought on her mind.

Once again she found herself in bed with a river of tears begging to know why she does not have his words on her skin.

At this point Saiki was fed up, while he would normally be ecstatic because Teruhashi is leaving him alone but right now he finds himself getting frustrated by her new attitude towards him.

He decided to be direct.

Saiki waited outside school at the back exit, the place he knows that Teruhashi has recently started leaving through.

He only had to wait for five minutes until she appeared.


	2. his wrist

Teruhashi was clearly shocked to see Saiki leaning against the wall next to the door she just walked through.

"saiki!" she screamed startled, "hi... Good to see you" she awkwardly continued.

Saiki sighed, already regretting his decision to speak to her.

He stepped away from the wall and closer to Teruhashi, which of course made her face explode into a bright red but he still had his bored expression.

Teruhashi stood there in shock, her breath frozen.

Her eyes were wide and her lips slightly parted.

Teruhashi looked down, once again felt shame for what she did.

Saiki sighed quietly under his breath.

"i'm not angry, but you could have just asked me" he sent to her telepathically.

Teruhashi flinched at hearing his words "i know and i am sorry" she said regret clear in her voice.

"I just wanted to know your words, I needed to know if I was your soulmate" she continued.

"and now you know" Saiki sent to her.

Teruhashi looked up into his glasses covered eyes, "and now I know" she echoed a slight smile on her lips.

With a slight nod Saiki turned and left, satisfied that things will now go back to normal.

As Teruhashi watched Saiki leave her smile widened knowing that she no longer has to avoid the man she is hopelessly in love with.

Over the next week things did go back to normal, except for the fact that now Teruhashi was around Saiki even more.

She began to no longer care about seeming perfect to everyone else, she only cared about Saiki's opinion now.

Teruhashi began to fear not only the control that Saiki has on her but the control he could have on her.

He was constantly on her mind and when she did anything, the thought on her mind would be 'what would Saiki think about it'.

While Saiki never told her to do anything, she knew she would likely do whatever he asked.

While Saiki liked that things were more or less back to normal, Teruhashi's thoughts were slightly more annoying than usual, so much so it was almost creepy.

He sighed while he had to sit through yet another lesson while Teruhashi's thoughts wonder into a place that he would rather not have to hear.

Despite Teruhashi's unavoidable and disturbing thoughts and her constantly wanting to go out with him and be with him, Saiki found he was strangely content with it.

So to Teruhashi's surprise, Saiki began to accept her invitations to go out together.

Her smile at his acceptance of her invite only made the constant glow that surrounds her impossibly brighter.

Their first date together, while incredibly awkward at first, went really well.

Ignoring how both of their brothers are constantly stalking them, things go well for their relationship during the first week.

The bliss continued until the Teruhashi fan club found out about the relationship which, of course, ended up with Saiki getting kidnapped once again and threatened with harsh treatment if he ever hurt Teruhashi.

Once they left him tied to a chair, Saiki used his powers to remove the ropes from himself then walked out of the room, only to come face to face with Teruhashi herself.

"kusuo, hi"she excitedly said.

When she looked at his slightly more irritated face than usual she got worried.

"Are you okay?"she asked worry clear in her voice.

Saiki nodded, his mood slightly lifted at seeing her concern for him.

"Your fan club are very concerned for your happiness" he sent telepathically.

At hearing this Teruhashi sighed, irritated at her fan club once again bothering Saiki.

The Teruhashi fan club was going over the past weeks events, when the single most greatest thing happened in their lives, Teruhashi walked in.

She slowly made her way to the middle of the room and crossed her arms over her chest.

The entire room was in silence, all club members were in shock at their favourite persons entrance.

To Teruhashi's surprise, after the shock wore off, the members of her club jumped from their seats and fell to the floor to kneel at her feet.

After she regain her composure, she spoke out in a clear unwavering voice "As much as I like your love for me, I do not appreciate you kidnapping my boyfriend"

At the word "boyfriend" many of the people on the floor began to cry as their suspicions were confirmed.

Teruhashi left the room and closed the door to the sound of screaming, crying and whimpering.

After an annoyed sigh, she stood up straight and slapped a smile on her face.

As she walked to the school entrance, she saw Saiki and her smile became genuine.

Saiki decided in that moment that he would tell her about his powers someday soon.

While there may be no words on her skin, he knows that there does not need to be as long as she looks at him like he is the only thing that matters in this world.

Teruhashi found she was fascinated by the words on Saiki's wrist.

When they would sit together, she would find Saiki's hand in her grasp while her small soft fingers would trace the words written there.

All Teruhashi's life she felt that she had to prove she was worthy of a soulmate but with Saiki, for the first time in her life she felt that she did not have prove anything.

For once she did not feel unworthy.


End file.
